Greedy Intentions
by Pride-kun
Summary: I was hoping you'd leave me alone... I've gone through so much pain as a child I don't wish to experience again... GrxEn and HohoxEn MM, rapetorture, R&R please
1. Locked inside

Well first I must say I am writing this because one of my friends inspired me with her fanfic of GreedxEnvy and I decided hey I'll try the torture method too so here is my fanfic of GreedxEnvy. Its one of my first so please be light on criticism but I still accept it and no one liners like "It sucks do better" I can't express how much I hate that

DISCLAIMER: Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me nor does Envy nor Greed it belongs to the great Hiromu Arikawa... thank you for making this story!

Summary: I was hoping you'd leave me alone you know like the saying if you don't hurt it, it won't hurt you well don't believe it... I hoped it was true I was wrong... I've gone through so much pain as a child I don't wish to experience again...

----------

I felt strange, the violins were playing that melody of deception... It sounds sweet and soothing but when it plays it lures you into the false sense of security. I've fallen for it many times, so many times I can't even count its sound just compells me to listen to it and follow it... Then I heard a sound it was like bells chiming thats the sound...

Envy's eyes snapped open after that sound, he shook his head feeling a migrane god this migrane always came to him after hearing those weird sounds it was like driving a nail through his head. He looked around... same room... same bed... same house... nothing special. Just like an old run down apartment, the boards were cracked and dusty... the wallpaper was starting to peel off which could be a fun toy when your bored out of your mind and the bed which when you tossed and turned it would make strange sounds as if it were about to snap in half. He sat up tossing his legs over the side of the bed so they were dangling down he looked at his hands for a moment then rubbed his eyes hoping it would help him wake up a little.

Then he heard it... that damned chime what was it? What did it mean? And for that matter where the hell was it coming from? Envy couldn't stand the sound it reminded him so much of his past too much in fact all the memories of that bastard flooded into his head oh how he'd love to see him bleeding in front of him his body writhing in pain from the loss of blood. That would be a sweet sight to see...

He suddenly heard a few creaks coming from the outside no sound of footsteps just creaking... maybe the boards are just becoming loose again or maybe there was someone there and the creaks just covered their footstep sounds. Either way they were an idiot for coming near Envy's room this late at night. Maybe if he were lucky it was Wrath. He could just bash him around for a bit that was always fun and good stress reliever besides Wrath never really put up much of a fight. The doorknob jiggled a bit then opened. A tall figure was there with what seemed spikey hair well it obviously wasn't Wrath too tall to be him.

Envy stood up and stared at the figure"What the hell are you doing in my room this late at night?" Envy watched the figure waiting for a response and when recieving none he dashed forward at them sending a knee into the stomach but he was stopped by something extraodinarily hard that it shattered the bone in his knee. It healed quickly but still hurt a lot. There was only one person that could do that, which Envy despised, Greed...

Greed smirked his teeth shining through the darkness just enough to tell what was going on. His eyes shattered the darkness with no effort, they held an emotion Envy never hope he would see in his lifetime. They held the emotion of... _Lust_. Envy's eyes widened in shock from that look, he scowled and sent a punch at him but Greed just transformed into his black substance causing Envy to crack the bone in his hand. Envy gritted his teeth staring up at Greed, at that moment Greed shot out his hand.

He grabbed Envy's throat and lifted him off the ground. Envy clenched Greed's hand hard trying to pry him off. But to his luck it didn't work Greed was just too strong I mean Envy was strong too but he was good for speed more than head on combat. Greed slammed Envy into the wall. The blood trickled from Envy's head into his hair matting it together after the blood dried. The wound healed but Greed bashed Envy's skull into the wall again after it had healed no way was he letting him get off that easily. After a while Envy started feeling dizzy from what Greed was doing. The colors that he could determine in the room suddenly mixed together he couldn't tell what was what anymore.

He felt himself move but where was he going? Where was Greed taking him? so many questions that couldn't be answered. The state he was in made it even worse all of the head bashing made him dizzy so he couldn't make out anything around him. The blood matting his hair together his mind was racing trying to figure out everything causing him to forget that he could just shapeshift and be done with the blood and dizzy feeling. After a while he wasn't moving anymore. Suddenly he heard _it_... the bells chiming, that violin playing that made him want to just think everything was ok. The problem was it wasn't! Greed had taken him somewhere, god knows where. After a minute or two he could finally make out where he was but wait... this couldn't be right? It was destroyed wasn't it! They were in Lab 5... in the room where the black markings covered everywhere the place where Greed was sealed. It hurt his head to look at those symbols.

He noticed something else... he wasn't laying down he was standing up but his feet weren't touching the ground. His arms came up beside him and were brought together at the wrists so he couldn't move them. He looked up noticing they were shackled to the wall. His legs were the same way they met at the ankles and were also shackled to the wall. This was bad he was chained up and in his position if he tried bringing his hands forward it would press him into the wall and those symbols pretty much acted on their own.

Footsteps came again. Those same footsteps from when he was in his room. It was Greed again! Envy jerked forward "WHY AM I HERE!"

Greed looked up at Envy then looked down at the ground or so Envy thought actually more like he was hoping. But he was actually giving him a once over admiring the homunculi he caught. Greed smiled "Well why are you here? hmmm why are you... oh yes thats right I'm gonna do whatever I please with you."

Envy tensed up at that sentence then thrashed out "Like hell I'll let you do that!"

Greed laughed "Well in your position I don't think you really have a choice. Well then what should I do with you first I mean I got all these great tools from my chimera buddies lets see... Marta's dagger... ooh a sword, a hammer even a little mini bomb from Kimbley. They just seem to love me so much." He laughed again running his hand through his short spikey hair.

Envy thrashed out again against his shackles causing the wall behind him to crack a little. He jerked his wrists forward then back and then forward again causing a few more cracks. Greed gripped Envy's chin tightly. Envy winced from the little pain but Greed couldn't tell he was too busy admiring Envy. His beautiful pale skin, the deep violet of his eyes that hid all his hatred towards people, his long green hair that draped down his back. Even if it wasn't what Envy really looked like Greed still loved it.

Envy was confused as to why Greed was staring at him and taking so long to say anything at all. Greed dug his nails into Envy's chin causing it to bleed having the blood run like a tiny waterfall over Greed's hand. Envy twitched and scowled not knowing whether to attack or just wait a little longer. He knew he could break free, he knew he could easily rip these shackles out of their binds, but something stopped him from doing so. Oh no Envy thought... the chiming came back, the violin played the sweet song and Envy suddenly sunk forward.

"Daddy Daddy! Look! Look what I drew!" he came running to his father holding up a drawing of them both. No mother wasn't in the drawing but he just wanted to be praised. He loved being praised! Although everyone probably did he knew the only opinion that mattered was fathers. His father looked at it then grabbed it from his hands still staring at it then he handed it back saying nothing and going back to playing with the funny red liquid. A frown came on the child's face so he turned to his mother for praise. "Mom! Look what I drew!" he came up to her holding it up to her with a wide smile on his face. The mother took the drawing and tore it in half then into halves again and again and again. She did this till the pieces were so tiny that they weren't bigger then your fingernail. She then threw them all on the floor telling the child to clean it up. He'd frown and tears would well up in his eyes as he would scoop up the pieces in his tiny hands. Then he heard chiming it was the wind chime outside of the window. He didn't bother his parents anymore that day. He just went in his room and turned on the radio. It was a song played with the violin, it was so beautiful sounding, but the words did not fit the music playing...

Come to me with open arms holding your deadly blade

Whatever happens to me I shall obey

Everything seems to happen your way

No matter how much I try you never seem to pay

Any attention to me its always you

Everything is about you and only you

Look away at my blood shattered image

It doesn't matter what I think its always what you think.

She sounded so sad in the song and so hurt. It reminded him of himself so much. Father would look then ignore him. Mother would think everything he did bad and scold him for it. He just wanted the books that father read and the pictures mom drew to go away! If they were gone then they would love him wouldn't they? He couldn't take it. The violin song was nice but irratating him so much he lifted the thing and smashed it on the ground. Mother came running in and scolded him for breaking it. She drew the pictures he despised so much and after a flash of the light the radio was all better. The child despised it he just smashed it again. His mom was so mad she sent a hand across his face then fixed it again. He found it... it wasn't love... but hate. Yes he got his attention from being hated he kept smashing things having mom and dad come to fix them. Sure he'd get slapped every once and while but that was nothing at least he got attention.

Envy's eyes snapped open once again to Greed still staring at him. He finally knew what the violin playing and bells chiming meant. It was that hateful day where he found out the only way his parents would notice him is if he was bad. Envy suddenly pulled forward again ripping the shackles out of the wall. Greed stepped back to avoid the flying chains and the crumbling wall. Envy whipped the shackles at Greed hitting him with the hard metal but they shattered against Greed's body. Thats right his damn shield material which kept him from being maimed. The black lead like material angered Envy he would always attack Greed but then he'd be a coward and always put that up.

With his anger over taking him he dashed foward jumping in the air and swinging his legs around to wrap around Greed's neck he then lifted him off the ground doing a half circle sending Greed's head into the ground smashing a tiny crater into it. Greed shook his head and sat up with that devilish grin. I hate it! That grin! Stop grinning! Envy rushed forward wrapping his arm around Greed's neck and slammed him into the wall. He slammed him in again and again and again. He never let up not once. Then suddenly Greed reached out his black claws and grabbed Envy's arm digging his black copper nails into the skin making it bleed profusely. Envy ignored the pain seering through his arm and continued smashing Greed's head into the wall. Greed tightened his grip and threw Envy off of him slamming him into the ground.

Envy became dizzy from his head slamming into the hard stone. He heard footsteps... footsteps...

"Daddy! Daddy teach me how to use the drawings!" the small child jumped with excitement after seeing his father using Alchemy. His father looked down upon him and for once complied looking away from his research and towards the child with a smile "Alright now ----, what would you like to learn?" The child smiled happily from the question then said with the largest grin he could muster "I want to know how to bring people back from the dead! like zombies in the movies we're always watching!" Suddenly his father twitched then grabbed the child's wrist hard slamming him into the wall with much force "That type of alchemy is forbidden! Now don't ask me again or the punishment will be even worse!" The child frowned hearing footsteps coming from the hallway it was his mother... those footsteps... footsteps...

Envy had been hoisted and bound to the wall again like before this time with more things holding him to it. And this time he had a chain tightly wound around his neck so that when he moved it the chains would choke him. Greed was underneath him running a claw down his leg though no blood was coming. Envy scowled glaring harshly at the man before him knowing full well his position in all of this. Greed suddenly took out the dagger he had been given and slowly he sliced off Envy's skorts but as soon as they fell off Envy shapeshifted another pair on. Greed was happy to comply with this little game but after several attempts of Envy shapeshifting them back on it made him mad. Suddenly without any notice he dug the dagger deep into Envy's thigh then ripping it down making Envy wail in pain.

It was so much pain the dagger almost pierced completely through his leg. Blood dripping, dagger wedged in the wound, Greed sliced off Envy's skorts one last time telling him from the stab not to shapeshift anymore on. Envy didn't like pain so he didn't shapeshift another pair on. He had to stay there and watch idly as Greed seen him full view. It was the worst thing that Greed could have done to him. Greed moved closer moving his hand up to gently move his fingers up and down Envy's length. Envy scowled twitching from the touch. Suddenly Greed gripped it with unimaginable force making Envy smash his head into the wall behind him from the immense pain. The chains squeezed tighter around his neck causing him to gag. The wound on his leg only healed a little the dagger was preventing it from healing all the way.

Greed smirked up at Envy "You know its so funny to know that your one of the strongest homunculi and your here screaming in front of me." Envy didn't say a word, he knew Greed was just trying to get him riled up so he would have a reason to cause more pain to his body. He had no idea what to do in a situation like this. He was bound to the wall any movement of his head and he'd be choked. Envy twitched knowing there wasn't anything he could really do at the moment so he decided to try and reason with him "G-greed?"

Greed looked up at him "What do you want Envy and if its 'Free me' save your breath..."  
Envy frowned then leaned forward slightly with a smirk "Let me go and I'll do something for you..."

Intrigued by what he heard, Greed looked up at him "What kind of something?"

"I'll..." Envy thought hard he really didn't have anything good planned to give Greed he'd just hope he'd be set free "I'll get you... Wrath!"

Greed frowned raising a brow from that remark then he shrugged with a heavy sigh "Why get a little kid later when I can have you now?"

Well Envy finally admitted to himself... he was so screwed... Envy leaned back against the wall to stop the chains from choking him. This type of restraint brought back more memories to him. Restraints... so many restraints and then cold hands touching where no one else dared to... prying deep inside of him then leaving him there to moan and cry out in pain. _He _did it to Envy, _he _raped a poor child who only wanted to learn alchemy from his father. Then afterwards he was told he'd be beaten if he told anyone what had happened so he always kept his mouth shut. Suddenly he felt something warm it felt oddly good from the pain Greed had been inflicting. Envy opened his eyes then realized what was going on. Greed had pulled Envy's member into his mouth. The sight sickened Envy to no ends and he tried sending his leg up to get Greed off but it stopped from the chains keeping it bound.

Envy bit his bottom lip so hard it started to bleed. Greed looked up noticing what Envy was doing. At that moment he suddenly bit down as hard as he could on Envy's member. Envy opened his mouth letting out a piercing scream from the pain. Greed smiled removing his mouth from the bleeding limb he took the dagger out of Envy's leg then he gently ran the blade over Envy's entrance. Envy twitched almost afraid of what Greed was going to do. And with no warning at all the blade was shoved deep inside Envy's entrance. He screamed again from the pain. His warm blood trickling out down his legs and then dripping to the floor. Greed just laughed at Envy's reactions to the pain. He smiled glaring with a look of satisfaction "I'll leave you here for now to think about the pain coursing through your body... oh don't move too much or the dagger will just cut you up more..." He jumped up to the next floor and then the next walking through the rubble to the outside where he left Envy in that damned room of sealing.

Update: -sigh- Sorry I'm taking so long to update this fic. But something very tragic has happened I accidentally deleted the 2nd chapter! It was a good 10 paragraphs long... So you'll have to wait as I collect my thoughts and try to retype it... hopefully I'll remember what I wrote...

Update 2-28-06: Sorry But I feel I'm not going to write anymore on this ..; I've lost all ability to continue since I lost the document of the second chapter... Well...at least I made this chapter not cliff hangery...


	2. That With Meaning

-------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2- That With Meaning

------------------------------------  
(( Hey guess what :3 I lied! I got bored one day... and decided to work on this more since quite a few people liked it so much. Well I have other news I'm working on another fanfic that will be posted ASAP... Its Pride!EdxEd don't ask how thats gonna happen xD Well anyways enjoy the second chapter... I also decided... This chapter will probe a little deeper in Envy's childhood... Be warned HohenheimxEnvy will ensue o.o And when I put '---' thats just Envy's human name since its never revealed... This chapter focuses more on Envy's background then the GreedxEnvy thing... First paragraph tells all x3 ))

DISCLAIMER: Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me nor does Envy nor Greed it belongs to the great Hiromu Arikawa... thank you for making this story!

Summary: I was hoping you'd leave me alone you know like the saying if you don't hurt it, it won't hurt you well don't believe it... I hoped it was true I was wrong... I've gone through so much pain as a child I don't wish to experience again...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been months since that damned day. Envy had himself seated in a chair while his violet hues staring out of the window. He hated... loathed... despised that Sin. Envy gritted his teeth causing a small crunch to escape. That bastard doing things to his body that only... only his father... would do. Envy's eye twitched at the thought of what his bastard of a father did to him when he was so young. Envy moved one of his emerald strands away from his face. His hand itched to kill something at the moment. Just to wrap his long, pale fingers around someone's throat and crush the spine into their wind pipe. His foot tapped on the floor in agitation. It was so boring at this inn... What should he do?

Envy smiled to himself. Within the month that had gone by the puny alchemist killed Greed... Thats right sent him to the other side of the Gate. How lucky was Envy? The bastard finally got what he deserved. If only Envy was there to see it... or better yet be the one to cause it.

Ever since the incident with Greed, time had been going by so slowly that Envy thought everyday was starting to melt together. He would walk around the manor or go bug Wrath, but those soon became boring to the Sin. Through those violet eyes were his past memories of when he was human. What was the thing that brought them up? Well... violin's playing in his head reminded him of how he could only get attention by being hated... And the wind chimes reminded him of when his mother, Dante, tore up the drawing he had worked so hard on. But neither of these things is what reminded Envy of the past event he was thinking of. He had looked outside the window.

In the woods he saw a couple of men harassing a woman. Envy quirked a brow at what they were doing until he saw a man undo his pants. Well, of course, thats what all men wanted these days... Sex, money, and women... or men in Greed's case. Envy quickly got away from the window not wanting to see something so disgusting. The homunculus seated himself on his bed, and stared up at the ceiling in a thoughtful manner. That... those men... they reminded him... of what his father did to him... of what that bastard did! Envy scowled, gritting his teeth fiercly and sending a fist into the wall behind him. The cracks spread as if it was an earthquake.

"I don't want to have anything to do with that bastard! Why is he always in my mind!"

_"You love him..." _

"What? I don't love him... I hate his guts to the very core!"

_"You only hate yourself for the fact you can't accept him..." _

"That's ridiculous! How could I love a bastard that raped his own child!"

_"You wanted that type of attention for ages..." _

"No! You're wrong! I never wanted him... to touch me like that..."

_"Of course you didn't WANT it... but you gladly let him, thinking it meant he loved you" _

"Shut up! Why do you keep talking to me!"

_"Because I'm always with you... listening... and watching..." _

"How can you be!"

_"Because my dear sin... I am you" _

Envy's eyes widened at the statement that the voice had made. He suddenly felt a quick pull on him and Envy was in an abyss now. A deep, yellow pool of gold was all he could see... But something seemed different... His chest felt warm... so very very warm... He put his hand on it and felt his beating heart. That wasn't it... He moved his eyes upwards and his body froze. There he was... That bastard... Hohenheim had a small smile on his face. Quite the contrast to Envy's scowl. He quickly got to his feet, and charged towards Hohemheim bringing his fist to his face. But something went wrong, his fist flew straight through the bastard. Envy continued to grit his teeth in anger "Quit fucking with me!" He then spun around sending his foot through the side of the image's head. His hands balled themselves into fists and he stared at Hohenheim.

Those hands of his came forward... They each fell on a side of Envy's face. Envy went to move but his body was suddenly frozen "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU BAS---" His statement was cut off by a pair of lips on his. The image of Hohenheim pulled away just as fast though. Envy scowled deeply staring at him "Ha... thats how it started when you raped me... You gave me a small kiss and said 'I love you' to me... That was when I went off guard and you took advantage of the pain you knew Dante was causing..." Envy then moved forward towards the image. He reached his hand out then saw that it went straight through the image. Hohenheim brought his hand up and pressed it against Envy's chest. He could feel the bastard's hand against his chest so why couldn't he feel the chest of that image?

Envy took a few steps back taking a deep breath. He stared at Hohenheim in disgust and anger. His arm lifted up so that it came up to his own shoulder level. Envy moved his arm back then he suddenly struck the images heart. Envy could feel the blood spread throughout his hand. He smirked watching perfect beads of blood spray backwards. But something was amiss... they were all glowing red. Suddenly a trail of the red, glowing blood oozed out of the image's chest and it started to make thin lines around Envy. They twisted and turned in every direction creating circles, lines, and symbols. Envy froze at the sight he took in. The liquid was drawing out the circle with the crucified snake. Envy removed his hand and stared at it. The blood started to spread along his own hand. Suddenly it turned pitch black along with the circle. Instead of the transmutation taking place and having Envy cough up every stone in his body, small hands started to rise from the lines. They all came up to Envy and wrapped around his arms, legs, and torso. Envy ripped away his arm from their grip "DON'T TOUCH ME!" But as soon as he ripped them new ones came out and attached themselves to the Sin. Envy yelled at the small hands, ripping more and more away. But it all was useless and his body was suddenly covered from head to toe in the tiny hands.

Envy shot up from his bed and was breathing hard. Very, very hard... he brought his hand up and stared at it noticing no blood on it. He leaned forward pressing his chest to his legs. What a horrible nightmare... His gaze shifted towards one of the walls... the one with the peeling wall paper... A deep sigh left his lips and he got up from his bed. He walked over to the wallpaper then ripped a huge piece of it off. He smiled gleefully at the small bit of destruction he caused. Envy's hand grasped for more torn wallpaper and he continued ripping it off, then proceeding to rip the torn off pieces into shreds.

"--- stop ripping the pages out of your coloring book!" His mother yelled at him like this often. He got used to it though... The child continued ripping pages out of the small present that his parents got him. His mother almost scowled at him. She sent a hand across his face like usual, then she ripped away the coloring book from him. But he didn't care at all... his parents almost never got him presents and they both hated him... He stared up at her with no expression of pain nor that of sadness... He stood up, and he was only about to her waist, but he snatched the book back "Its my present I can do what I want with it!" Dropping the book to the floor he sat down and continued with his ripping of the paper.

She scowled in frustration then went into the small lab room. The child looked over to where his mother had gone. It was to the place that HE wasn't allowed. How come mother got to go? How come she got all of the things that he didn't! He stood up from where he was sitting, and he gently trotted over to the lab. His footsteps were quiet as a mouse and he stood next to the small opening pressing his ear against the door, but not hard enough to push it open "... you mean! He's a horrible child and needs to be punished!" That was his mother all right... always talking bad of him. His father was a little more understanding but still just as bad...  
------------------------------------------------  
Sorry about it being shorter than the other chapter... it takes me a while to write these... Ehhh you guys kept asking for a new chapter so here I posted one... now my fic has done a 180... now its in the direction of HohenheimxEnvy... but... I'll be sure next chapter to cover more on the GreedxEnvy incident for all you sadistic readers xD Please Review


End file.
